


Port Town Tales

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [11]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Monsters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Odin had never seen a mermaid. Then again, he'd never seen the Medusa until recently.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Port Town Tales

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 43 'mermaid'

In the port towns, there were old tales of mermaids. Monsters in the guise of beautiful women, they would lure fishermen down into the depths with siren's songs and promises of love, then drown them and devour their flesh with wickedly sharp piscine teeth. 

Odin had been to sea on many of his adventures. He had never seen, much less fought, a mermaid. Fishmen he'd slain in droves but the scaly humanoid monstrosities could hardly be called seductively beautiful. 

Not every old tale was true. He couldn't dismiss a rumour off-hand again, though, not since the incident with the Medusa.


End file.
